injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (John Stewart)
: This is the article for '''John Stewart', you may be looking for Hal Jordan'' John Stewart appears once as a cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us along with other Green Lanterns. He appears along with them during Hal Jordan's victory pose. He later appears as a skin for Green Lantern and as the opponent for Martian Manhunter In his trailer. He is classified as a Power User, using his power ring to create any object he imagines into solid green light. Biography John Stewart is the third Green Lantern of Earth, formerly a sniper for the U.S. Marines and an architect. His power ring grants him the ability to make energy constructs guided by thought using his willpower. Originally, given Green Lantern Corps membership after his predecessor Hal Jordan left the position, he has also shared the planet with his friends and fellow officers Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner. Prior to her death at the hands of Star Sapphire, he was married to the alien, Katma Tui. He has also been a member of the Justice League, the Darkstars and the Indigo Tribe. Events of Injustice John Stewart appears during Hal Jordan's victory pose, with other Lanterns from the Corps. If John is a playable Green Lantern, he will be the one who appeared in front of the Lanterns, including Hal Jordan. Powers and Abilities *Incredible willpower *Possesses a Power ring, the most powerful weapon in the universe *Ring can create anything he can imagine *Flight *Fierce, fearless fighter *Strategist *Ring provides language translation Intro/Outro Intro: Green Lantern slams his ring hand into his Power Battery, which emits a strong flash of light before he faces his opponent and confidently declares, "Fully charged!" Outro: Green Lantern flies into outer space, joining several other Lanterns. He looks at his ring and points it towards the screen while saying, "Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern!" Gameplay Character Trait Green Lantern's Light: Green Lantern's Light bathes John Stewart in green energy which increases John's overall damage and amplifies the power of many of his Special Moves. Move List Basic Attacks: *Lowering Dropkick *Rising Cut *Downward Overhand *High Tension *Standing Flip Kick *Cyclone Kick Combo Attacks: *Parallel Nature *Hyperbolic *Lantern Corps Special Moves: *Air Oa's Rocket *Oa's Rocket *Rocket Power *Lantern's Might *Mini-Gun *Turbine Smash *Air Turbine Smash Super Move Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports his opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa before the Guardians of the Universe. He then hits his enemy with a hammer, smashes two buses into them, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Quotes *"Fully charged!" - Intro *"Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern." - Outro *"Beware my power!" *"Green Lantern's Light!" *"You're outclassed here." - Clash with any Character *"That your best Arthur?" - Clash with Aquaman *"It's too bright for that." - Clash with Aquaman *"For you, it's a contest at won'ts." - Clash with Aquaman *"You started it." - Clash with Green Arrow *"You still have to hit it." - Clash with Green Arrow *"You got no chance, Ollie." - Clash with Green Arrow *"You know how this ends." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You don't scare me." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"Back to the swamp." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Maybe this will." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Evil and Racist." - Clash with Sinestro *'Still mad they booted you''?.'' - Clash with Sinestro *"Good workout, huh?" - Clash with The Flash *"Stop right there, Barry!" - Clash with The Flash Costumes 'John Stewart' John Stewart Trivia *John Stewart is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who voices the character in DCAU's Justice League, Justice League Unlimited and Static Shock. *John Stewart appears as a in-game concept art for Green Lantern, possibly hinting that he was at one point considered to be Green Lantern in game. *John Stewart's costume for Green Lantern was revealed alongside Martian Manhunter during EVO. *The John Stewart skin will be free with the Martian Manhunter compatibility pack. Gallery Johnconceptart.jpeg|Concept art Johnstewart.png|As seen in Hal's ending JS .jpg|The John Stewart skin John.jpeg John ouch.jpeg JohnSkin.jpg Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Ring Wielders Category:Humans Category:Cameo Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Characters